Chapter 61 (Illegals)
Combo is the sixty-first chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary In Tasomiya Ward, in an investment office, a robbery with hostages is taking place. The Robber Villain curses that the police is already there, and angrily asks the hostages who is the one who called this in. While he is distracted, Midnight enters the offices through the window, followed closely by Loud Cloud, to stop him. Not wanting to face the heroes, The Robber Villain uses his Quirk to generate a smoke screen to distract them and escape with a bag of money and the safe. Oboro wants to chase the villain, but Nemuri tells him not to do so, arguing that his smoke could be toxic, and they have to help the hostages evacuate. Oboro acknowledges that she is right and yells at Shota to stop the villain. Shota runs to stop the criminal, and catches his arm with his capturing weapon, but Robber Villain uses his quirk against Shota, generating smoke to block his vision. Faced with this situation, Aizawa recoils, realizing too late that the villain had taken advantage of the smoke to attack him by violently throwing him the safe. When it appears that he is about to hit him, the hero His Purple Highness appears and protects Shota, throwing the safe into the air with a strong kick. His Purple Highness is about to face the criminal, but he runs away taking the rest of the booty and generating more smoke to cover his escape. His Purple Highness turns out to be the pro hero that Nemuri works for and the one that welcomed Shota and Oboro for their Work-Studies. After the villain ran away, Midnight and Loud Cloud apologizes for got delayed, but His Purple Highness congratulates both of them: Nemuri for prioritizing the lives of innocents over arresting the villain, and Oboro for his quick judgment, being always ready to make the next move without hesitation. However, His Purple Highness criticizes Shota's work and asks him what he did wrong. Shota thinks that he allowed the villain to take the initiative in the fight, which allowed him to run away, but His Purple Highness corrects him that what he does wrong is that he acts like a hero with a gloomy face. His Purple Highness advises him that if he wants to be a hero, he must inspire confidence, and for that, he must trust his own power and smile. In the shower room of the Purple Revolution Agency, Shota talks to Oboro about his work today and His Purple Highness's words. Although he thinks his advice is good, Shota wonders how he could smile if the villain escapes. From the showers, Oboro tells him that even when he screws up, just keep smiling like usual. Shota replies that he never smile “like usual”, which Oboro can't deny. Shota receives several messages from Nemuri to his cell phone. Oboro asks if it is a new mission but Shota tells him that they are only pictures of Sushi the cat. Shota wonders why Nemuri sends him so many pictures, although he seems delighted with them. At that moment, Oboro comes out of the shower and when he sees Shota, he tells him that he got the look: a nice, big smile. Shota denies it. Several days later, the Robber Thief commits another robbery and Shota runs to face him again. Recognizing Shota as the boy who tried to stop him last time, the villain uses his Quirk on him. However, this time Shota does not stop but stops and crosses the smoke screen, but this time he protects his eyes with goggles. In the conversation Shota had the other day with Oboro in the shower room, his friend asked him what he would do if he faced the villain again. Shota replied that he doesn't know because he can't use his Erasure on him due the bad Quirk matchup: If he stayed away, the smoke blocks his kine of sight, and if he gets closer, the smoke irritates his eyes. Then, Oboro came up with the idea of lending Shota his glasses to protect his eyes. Back to the fight, Shota uses his Erasure to stop the villain's Quirk. Not knowing what is happening, the Robber Villain uses the bag of stolen money to crush Shota, but he dodges the attack and calls Oboro, who appears and knocks out the villain with his quarterstaff. Moments later, Purple congratulates Shota and Oboro for arresting the criminal. His actions attract the attention of several passersby, and Purple tells his trainees that in those moments when they should smile. Oboro smiles without problems, but Shota only shows an awkward smile. Purple yells that he still has to work his smiles, which causes the laughter of passersby. Characters in Order of Appearance *Robber Villain *Nemuri Kayama *Oboro Shirakumo *Shota Aizawa *His Purple Highness Site Navigation